1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for performing one or more functions in combination have been increased in number in recent years. Further, a mobile terminal which is represented as so-called a ‘smartphone’ is mainly used as the electronic devices. The mobile terminal has a touch-type display module with a large-sized screen, and has a high-definition camera module to capture a still picture and a moving picture, in addition to a typical function such as communication. Further, the mobile terminal can play a multimedia content such as a music, a video, and the like, and can access a network to perform web surfing. The mobile terminal is gradually evolved to employ a highly effective processor, thereby being able to perform various functions.
Recently, the electronic device can generate or store various types of data. For example, the electronic device can generate and store picture data by using a camera function. For another example, the electronic device can generate and store audio data by using a recording function.